


Boundary

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	Boundary

“所以，要注意的是个界限问题，人人都有欲望，急切，疯狂，愚蠢，那就是所谓荷尔蒙分泌短期内的后遗症，不是吗？你并不需要为此而自责”彼得拿着金色的钢笔，在记录本上轻轻敲点，笔帽并没有拧开，灰色的西装让他看起来身量修长，交叠着一双细腿，那双温和的棕色大眼睛此时宁静映衬出爱丽丝那张焦虑不安地面庞。

爱丽丝已经许久没有好好入睡了，一场恋情将她的精力全部剥夺，作为一个Omega，她全身心地臣服在自己alpha混蛋男友身上，得到的只是那浪荡子的若即若离，不冷不热地温度让她绝望不已，本性和生理的不安，让她许久没有修饰过自己的容貌了，直到看到这位风度翩翩温文尔雅的alpha心理医生，那沧桑不修边幅的尴尬与羞赧感才浮上她乌青深沉眼袋下的脸颊上，红的有些发烫。

帕克先生身上的味道让人安心，即使他作为一个alpha，却还是那样彬彬有礼，信息素的味道控制的极好，不浓不淡，就像他给人的距离一般。

“我想给你留个小任务”彼得不着痕迹地瞥见了自己手腕上腕表的指针，意识到这场对话将要进入收尾工作，他拔开笔帽，在翻页后的白纸上写下‘boundary’，刚刚准备发声，被女患者忽然打断。

爱丽丝知道自己不是故意的，只是，这样一个总是做的恰到好处的男人，是否也和他表现的那样无欲无求呢？

“帕克先生，那你有这样疯狂，愚蠢，急切的欲望吗，或许应该说，你会有吗？”咨询室的沙发让她觉得有了倚靠，舒适，安稳。

握在手上钢笔的笔尖顿了顿，溢出些墨水，彼得微微晃了头，嘴角的温度柔和却也疏离，他在‘boundary’下划了几笔，最后用一个不规则的圆圈起。

“我不是所谓的那些圣人，所以，当然，我也会有。”他抬起头，俊秀的面庞，在那浓眉和宽厚的嘴唇中，溢出难得的温情。

“试着去做别的事，将他抛离你的日程表内，暂时不要接他的电话，爱丽丝。”他将那页纸撕下，递给了她，结束了这场对话。

目送他最后的患者离开后，彼得整理好自己的聊天记录，拿下自己的褐色外套风衣，掏出车钥匙，快步离去。

他尽可能推开自己的工作，让下午三点以后的时光都空出来，但是无奈患者太多，还是被耽误了一些时间，所幸有关晚饭的食材他都准备好了，一股脑都在他的后背箱里。

做这份工作他需要适当的抽离，毕竟很多时候人们需要的是一个倾听者，那些所谓的意见，能不能实施在很大程度上取决于患者本身，心理上感知所驱使下做的事情，哪里是可预见和干预的呢。

彼得向来觉得自己做的很好，直到那个冬夜，他看到那个有着一双倔强灰蓝色双目，瘦骨嶙峋穿着另类的Omega少年，像是曾经的自己。

人总是容易被他人身上相似的气质所吸引，彼得知道自己不可能心如止水，他这一双耳朵听多了那些错综复杂，荒诞无稽之事，天生的冷漠让他足以应对那些，可是，他终究，还是个凡人，也有渴望和七情六欲。

当他的指尖触到那抹白皙细腻的肌肤，还有那淡淡蔷薇气息的轻吻落到他额前时，平静了二十七年的心忍不住电闪雷鸣，轰轰作响。

彼得估计着把最后的甜点配好时，哈利就该到了，拿着厚厚的隔热手套将浓汤端出，深蓝色的围裙系在他的腰间，餐桌上的器具都整齐地摆好，就连那花瓶了带着水珠含苞欲绽的鲜花，也修剪的恰到好处暗吐芬芳。

彼得刚刚把派放到烤箱，就等着时间到了之后浇上哈利喜欢的双倍枫糖，想到那双灰蓝色眼睛的主人大快朵颐的模样，他兴奋地想要哼起歌来。

前面刚刚念叨着，后脚单肩挎着背包，浅蓝色的衬衫袖子两边已经挽到肘上放约五厘米处，今天穿着的夹克外套定然扔到了门口，脚上踢踏着一双拖鞋就进了餐厅，那张混杂着凌厉和明艳的脸就那样望着他，笑意晏晏。

“彼得帕克，我回来了！”哈利将包潇洒地丢到沙发上，额前的金发，有些翘起，洋溢着青春的美好，与十六岁相比，十八岁哈利奥斯本算得上是时光的宠儿，芬芳更加浓艳。

一切太过美好的东西，都会在无形之中变为伊甸园中哄骗女人吃下禁果的蛇，勾出人心中最强烈的渴望，当二人一开始只是在餐桌两头各自享用盘中的食物，却在不知不觉慢慢靠近，彼得看着哈利秀丽的侧脸时，鼻尖嗅到的那股越来越沁人心脾的蔷薇甜香，催促着他摘下着已经等待两年的耕耘才结下的果实。

哈利满意地吃着恋人做的晚餐，属于彼得信息素朗姆酒的味道开始逐渐浓郁，他却觉得安稳，因为两年前那个为倔强的自己打伞，将他的伪装悉数擦净，用炙热的胸膛拒绝了他刻意的勾引，那双棕色明眸混着冰冷的雨水浇灭了他所有的嘶吼哀怨之火。

彼得帕克对他温柔地像个父亲，却又贴心的像个情人，或许Omega天性是对于优秀alpha地追求与渴望，也或许是那个总是用坚实的臂弯为自己赶去所有黑夜的冰凉与黑魅，一切死死咽下的情绪，在望向那双棕色眼睛时，不由自主的倾诉，大衣上雪茄的气味和自身朗姆酒的味道，让哈利对他很是喜欢，所以他喜欢躲在这个所谓的“长辈”家中，翻乱他书房里做好标记的书，甚至在彼得睡在沙发上小憩时，在他额头上留下自己的气息。

彼得牵着他的手要他和他交往时，他不需要思索地就答应了，然后他开始天天和彼得帕克约会，除去那些彼得出差的时间，他喜欢坐在彼得身上由着对方的气息将他包围，体温将他捂暖，然后就没有下一步了，他们最出格的举动，大概是不超过手指头数的热吻了，哈利用叉子戳着盘中的西蓝花，计算到。

当他走了一会儿神回来时，环境内彼得帕克的信息素浓度已经超标了，哈利看着一直望向自己盘中食物还丝毫未动几分的彼得帕克，狠狠用屁股碾了几下彼得帕克的大腿，“看着我你就能饱吗，嗯？”

塞到裤口的衬衫在哈利扭动时将他的腰线展现的透彻，不安分扭动的腰，显得不盈一握，衬衫纽扣被哈利解的有些偏下，胸口粉红色的乳珠在彼得眼前若隐若现，彼得的手臂环住哈利的腰腹，在他精灵般的尖耳旁咬了一口，“那可说不准，你吃饱了吗？”

哈利努力偏着头，耳朵霎时间就红了起来，慌乱地点了点头。

“要再来些甜点吗，我准备了你喜欢吃的派，浇上双倍枫糖。”彼得将下巴搭在哈利瘦削的肩头，贴心地问道。

哈利想到自己开始愈发明显的小肚腩，咬狠了下唇，摇了摇头。

“刚好我有些饿了，你介意我开吃吗？”彼得将鼻子埋在哈利的颈边，嗅到他腺体处浓郁的芳香，下半身变得紧绷起来，舌尖不由自主扫过那片香源。

哈利觉得自己的身体发烫的厉害，被搔动到全身都转换为敏感点，脸颊被挑的有些发红，“那你吃呗。”他诱人的嗓音，是缱绻在舌尖的勾引，让人心神荡漾。

彼得棕色眼中的星火跳跃地厉害，双掌解开哈利腰侧的皮带，顺着那松松垮垮的裤头探入，一前一后，哈利转过头，看向彼得刚要惊呼，却被他性感的嘴唇堵住，只能发出浅浅的呜咽。

彼得的右掌将哈利的整个浑圆的臀部翻过内裤包住，恶作剧般地揉捏了几下，放在前面的左手覆盖上哈利低垂的性器，小心包在手中，感知到上面细细的纹路，哈利没有想到会受到这样的撩拨，被弄得小家伙抬起了头，后穴也不知怎么变得湿润了起来。

彼得的食指试探性地放在哈利的穴口，被小幅度地吮吸，感觉太过美妙，彼得忍不住再向前探入。哈利后穴被异物的侵入，显得如临大敌，死死地咬住那根手指，而彼得有技巧地搅动，让它更加湿润起来。

里面温暖和丝绸般地美好触感让彼得忍不住想要将自己的性器整个没入进去好好体会，但想想，还是温柔地要把前戏做足。哈利努力地想要夹紧双腿，却在每一次呼吸中不自觉包裹咬住彼得一根又一根进来的手指，阴茎被彼得有规律的撸动而翘起，口齿中是彼得刚刚饮下红酒的味道，他咬着下唇，意识到，自己变成了所谓要开动的晚餐。

灰蓝色清晰而淡浅的眸色被染上情欲浓厚的味道，有水雾在其中逐渐升腾而起，彼得感觉到哈利的后穴越发热情，一点点地抠挖着，向里。

“你知道你有多热情吗，宝贝？”彼得在按压哈利甬道时，邪恶地说道。

哈利只是红着眼，默不作声，望向彼得的表情像是控诉，又带着娇媚的请求，“不要说这样的话。”，哈利觉得喉间痒痒的，整个人说话的语调都变了样，他忍不住摆动着身体，想要离开这种诡异的感觉。

彼得只是顺着哈利的侧脸继续亲吻，手指向里，按住那块探到的凸起敏感处，坏心眼地多按看几下，惹得哈利整个人开始痉挛起来，前端的性器也溢出了些水，肠道止不住地用力收缩，搅动，唇齿间溢出呻吟。

“为什么呢？”彼得故作不知，“你咬的我好热情，又软又湿，我都不能把手抽出了。”继续恶意满满道。

哈利脑中都是高温度的水雾，一片迷糊，性器被彼得撸动的快感，加上后穴敏感点的触碰，整个人像是漂浮在海中，沉沉浮浮，最后在彼得手掌的大力撸动下，达到高潮射了出来，后靠在彼得胸前有些无力。

当看到彼得只是将手抽出，整个人还依旧衣冠楚楚时，哈利不禁觉得羞涩，“你...我，我们没把衣服脱光你就把我...你...”哈利对于自己被撩拨之后就达到高潮，十分羞赧。

彼得扬了扬眉毛，脸上是一个得逞的微笑，“原来你喜欢脱光衣服啊，那好！”他将哈利一个悬空抱起，噔噔地上了几节楼梯，迫不及待地打开房门，一把将哈利丢到了床上。

“我先脱为敬。”他对着哈利挤眉弄眼后，慢条斯理地解开自己衬衫口，隐藏在其下的胸肌，开始露出，哈利在床上蜷着腿，内裤因为沾到体液被弄得黏腻不已，彼得身上alpha的气息野蛮又霸道地将他包围，全世界都被排除在外，哈利只能盯着彼得怔怔地看。

被拉出来的衬衫只剩下面几个扣子没有解开，彼得看着哈利一脸潮红的模样，用他让人心痒难耐地嗓音诱惑地开口，“哈利，帮我脱衣服好不好，就还有几个扣子了。”那股浓烈的荷尔蒙让哈利几乎要失掉神志，他伸出手抵在彼得胸口向下，乖巧地落在未解开的衬衫扣上，忽然闪过一丝清明，看着彼得期待而充满欲望的眼神，他立马把手移开。

“不...”哈利小声地回答，手死死拽住床单，那种要经历未知事物的恐惧让他想要退却。

“为什么？”彼得步步紧逼，直接将哈利压在身下，手指将哈利的衣扣一个个解开，那块属于少年美好的胸膛呈上粉红的乳珠，全部裸露在彼得眼前，“就像这样，”他示范着，“很简单的。”他继续蛊惑。

他的嘴唇覆上哈利那张张合合的红唇，蔷薇气息的香甜让人忍不住沉醉，想要采撷的果实如此诱人，就在眼前，怎么可能轻易放过。

哈利大脑被彼得信息素给洗劫，一片燎原，手指笨拙地将彼得的衬衫解开，那精壮的身材贴上他的腹部，将他整个肆虐地占有，他的每一寸肌肤被爱抚，贴上彼得那紧实的蜜色肌肤，白的纯粹，让彼得吮吸，留下一个又一个属于自己的红痕，胸前两颗柔软的乳珠也在彼得舌尖舔舐和牙齿的细细摩擦下变得嫣红而挺立，只是轻轻一碰，就会让他溢出低吟。

下半身的衣物早就不翼而飞，彼得在哈利那双修长匀称的细腿上流连，抬起它们，虔诚的吻上，留下自己的气息，彼得胯下早就粗硬起来的阴茎在哈利大腿根处摩擦，最后毫不犹豫地捅入那刚刚扩张好溢出水的穴口，柔软的肠肉在一瞬间将彼得的阴茎包裹，彼得红着眼，将哈利的后穴撑开，熨平，阴茎上每一块凸起的纹路都在推进时，让哈利感觉地越发清楚，彼得的动作温柔而有力，哈利只能带着眼角的潮红，手掌在彼得脊背上，感受到那一块块律动的肌肉，发出催情的喘息。

在彼得直接顶入后，他用力的绞动肠道带来其后猛烈的穿插，被抛上欲望的高峰，然后又失重般地跌下，身边的一切都变得扭曲，只有他身上那个alpha是唯一的存在，哈利的双腿被彼得架到肩上，随之后穴大张，让眼前的alpha一览无遗，他红着脸用枕头埋住自己的脸，耳尖也泛着红光。

彼得轻笑着将枕头抽开，强迫哈利看着自己，胯下挺立的阴茎，直接而干脆地再度插入，“宝贝，不要害羞，你很美。”说着阴茎碾过哈利的敏感点，再刺入顶处，双手扶着哈利的胯骨，不知餍足地穿插。

明明地哈利习惯了这样的动作幅度，却没想到彼得忽然将阴茎抽出，翻个身将哈利坐到他腹部，后穴未满足的渴望化为空虚，哈利不自觉地扭动着腰身，示意自己想要更多，他的手掌贴在彼得的腹部，小声呜咽，彼得却还是微眯着眼，一脸闲适地望着他，表示想要要自己争取。

哈利鼓着腮，臀部一点点滑向下，气鼓鼓地撑起身，对着那根粗大的肉棒坐了下去，快速地冲开，让哈利直接忍不住高潮了起来，扭着腰，让那根家伙往更深处节点的子宫口处摩擦。

彼得有些吃惊，坐起身来，将哈利的腿放在自己的腰侧，一点点将阴茎推开，“你确定吗？”他的额头抵着哈利的，再向下，咬住他的鼻尖。

哈利眉眼嗔出妖艳地妩媚，抱住彼得的颈脖，贴上自己的嘴唇，扭着腰将彼得阴茎再吞入。彼得用力地将哈利的子宫口顶开，然后阴茎成结，死死扣住子宫口，将爱液喷洒了下去，牙齿咬入腺体，将自己的气息侵入，将哈利浇灌完属于自己唯一的花朵。

床单被他们纠缠地一团糟，“生日快乐，哈利，顺便祝你成人快乐！”彼得贴在哈利耳边呢喃道。

当被患者提问到那所谓的欲望时，只有那双灰蓝色的眼睛在脑海中清晰地亮着，人人都会有所谓的疯狂，急切，愚蠢的欲望，而唯一勾起他贪欲的人所幸在两年前就出现在了他眼前，那是他的小爱人——哈利奥斯本。  
end


End file.
